It is known to provide an article of luggage including a band-like frame, to the peripheral edges of which are attached flexible wall panels. However, these articles of luggage are not collapsible and, therefore, occupy their full size in storage. Due to the fact that available storage space in apartments and homes is becoming more and more restricted, it is desirable to provide a frame type article of luggage which can be easily collapsed to occupy a minimum of storage space when not in use.